Shosuro Jimen
Shosuro Jimen was a Poison Master and courtier of the Scorpion Clan. He was entrusted with the Scorpion sword Shinjitsu, and became the Emerald Champion in 1169. Demeanor Jimen was foolish, but brilliant. Brash, but patient. Ruthless, but compassionate. The Emerald Championship in the RPG (Imperial Herald v2#23), by Shawn Carman He became a Posion Master and used his skills as another mean of advancing in his career. Masters of Court, p. 106 Early career Jimen was a relatively unknown diplomat who had been left to oversee the Scorpion Clan's holdings in Toshi Ranbo, following Kaneka's stewardship of the throne and his dispatching of a Naga advisor to Daigotsu Soetsu at Kyuden Bayushi without consulting Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Shinjitsu Shinjitsu was the final gift of Tsi Xing Guo, the Fortune of Steel, to the Scorpion Clan in 1167. When it was first delivered to the Scorpion, Bayushi Paneki gave the blade to Shosuro Yudoka to guard. After Yudoka's death in 1168 the blade passed to the young diplomat Shosuro Jimen. Prayers and Treasures, p. 155 Scorpion representative at Court After the death of Bayushi Kaukatsu during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169, The True Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki was informed by Jimen of the evenements during the khan's assault on the capital, including the death of Kaukatsu. Paneki appointed Jimen as the Scorpion representative at court. Bayushi Hisoka was sent with him to assist Jimen in his duties to present their enemies with all of their political power and sow discord among the other clans. A Scorpion's Strength, by Brian Yoon Bayushi Eisaku served him in his honor guard. Double Feint, by Shawn Carman Amethyst Championship When the Phoenix Clan declared that the holder of the Amethyst Champion position was relinquishing it, Jimen was approached by Yoritomo Sachina. Sachina convinced Jimen that the Scorpion should not oppose the Mantis Clan candidate Yoritomo Yoyonagi. In exchange they would have further resources for dealing with the Crane. Amethyst, by Nancy Sauer Emerald Championship Jimen became the Emerald Champion in 1169. He won the competition after reaching the final event of the dueling competition, where he forced the superior duelist Kakita Noritoshi to concede by threatening the honor of the Crane Clan when he spoke about the Harriers, imperiling the Crane’s strongest alliance, the honor of Doji Domotai, and then, when all else failed, the life of Noritoshi's son. Jimen told Noritoshi's son had been poisoned at Kyuden Otomo and he would give the antidote if Noritoshi conceded defeat. Test of the Emerald Champion, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Masters of Court, pp. 100-102 He already had used his tricks during the Test of Leadership with his Phoenix opponent, The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part One, by Brian Yoon goading Shiba Majushi into an inappropiate outburst. Vacant Throne, p. 89 View on politics Jimen always considered politics as an end to themselves, and often seemed to act for his own amusement. He often relished the controversy and rumors surrounding him, especially after his elevation to Emerald Champion. On the other hand, Bayushi Paneki has said "He is most trusted representative, and he speaks with my full authority." Given Jimen's reputation, some have wondered about the truth behind that statement. Opinion about Jimen Jimen was seen by many as a predator, an animal. Everything said in his presence was stored and used as a weapon. Some said he was Paneki's personal assassin as well. The Jade Championship, by Shawn Carman Customs Shosuro Jimen rarely wore the Emerald Armor, preferring instead to wear the Champion’s blade on his hip and wore the Emerald Mempo with great frequency. Bayushi Hisako was appointed as his yojimbo. Race for the Throne The Scorpion disliked all the candidates, but did not appoint any of their own. They even told their support would be for the Crane's candidate, Otomo Hoketuhime, which was unlikely to be true. Honor’s Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Some saw Jimen a man who could easily see attempting to make the transition from one position to the next. Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Jade Championship Appalled at the turn of events, the Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime realized Jimen would not ensure the stability she hoped for. She ordered a Jade Championship, expecting the new champion could counter the Emerald Champion's influence. Vacant Throne, pp. 87, 89 Two months after the Emerald Championship, the Test of the Jade Champion was celebrated in the Estate of the Emerald Champion. Jimen expected a Scorpion to get the mantle, but Kuni Daigo won. Their first meeting was not so much friendly. The Final Match, by Shawn Carman Anyhow he expected to control the new Jade Champion. Aftermath, by Shawn Carman They seemed to avoid one another as much as possible. Story Rulebook (Words And Deeds), by Shawn Carman Death at the Mikado After Seppun Shogo was found poisoned and stabbed, Bayushi Takaharu was charged with his death and executed. Takaharu's spirit later implied that he had been working for Jimen. Vengeance, by Shawn Carman Marriages When Otomo Hoketuhime announced that inter-clan marriages must be approved by someone of Imperial station in the absence of an Emperor, Jimen started using his position to approve as many marriages as possible without consulting the Otomo family. Conversations in the Garden, by Shawn Carman Kakita Matabei Jimen reintroduced Kakita Matabei in the Imperial Court and sactioned his betrothal to Kitsuki Orika, which had been requested by the Asahina Daimyo Asahina Keitaro. Sadly, Orika was murdered in a shrine beside the gardens of Kyuden Doji the day before the wedding. On duty as Emerald Champion Hunting Piracy The Mantis Clan performed a plot to aid the Crab Clan against the Crane Clan and the Unicorn Clan against the Lion Clan. In both instances, they would undercharge one side and give them the highest quality of goods while they would overcharge the other side and give them vastly inferior goods. Naizen offered some measure of support to Jimen in hopes of deflecting his interest on these economic matters. He sent Tsuruchi Kazushi to hunt down and eradicate any pirates operating along the coast in the Emerald Champion's name. Jimen seemed the sort to appreciate such layered deception. Economic Matters, by Rusty Priske Hoketuhime's Death In 1170 the leader candidate in the Race for the Throne, the Otomo Daimyo Hoketuhime was found murdered in her chambers in the Imperial Palace. Jimen sent words that he would conduct the investigation upon his arrival. A spoon had been found alongside her, leading the suspects on the Dragon Clan Words & Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman the same spoon the Scorpion had stolen in last winter court to Togashi Kanaye. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Despite the long-standing Dragon-Scorpion Alliance the gaijin item had been planted there, harming the Dragon possibilities in the Race. This betrayal had been prophecied by Kitsune Narako in the Jade Championship. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Some said Some Hoketuhime died under Bayushi Tenbin's blade. Bayushi Tenbin (Words and Deeds flavor) Noritoshi slanders Jimen After his concession, Noritoshi swore vengeance upon Jimen. Noritoshi began to visit several minor Courts, where he slandered Jimen's honor. The magistrates present did not challenge the Kakita Master, for fear of his blade. Jimen talked with Bayushi Sunetra and told her he could not have the office of the Emerald Champion undermined in this fashion. Sunetra understood and left. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer Seppun Reizo One of the Seppun Magistrates that did not contradict Noritoshi, Seppun Reizo, did it being subtly unrespectful to Jimen's honor. Reizo was an honorable man and a diligent and effective magistrate, so Jimen would miss him greatly after he passed away. Zakyo Toshi Jimen placed the city of Zakyo Toshi under Imperial control, then turned its administration over to the Scorpion Clan. To do so he used an information gathered by Bayushi Muhito about the Black Lotus Cartel, which had grown rampant in the village. Vengeance In response to Noritoshi charging Jimen with dishonorable behavior in court, Jimen had sent Bayushi Sunetra to assassinate Noritoshi's wife, Kakita Mai. The attack was successful, although Noritoshi killed Sunetra in turn. Kitsuki Mayako, the Emerald Magistrate in charge of the investigation, began to suspect Jimen's involvement when she was ordered to cease her investigation and reassigned. Consequences, by Nancy Sauer The Protector After berating Bayushi Norachai for his failures, Jimen began employing him to do things that he felt needed to be done, but which the more closely-observed Emerald Champion couldn't get away with. Jimen tasked Norachai to survey one of Jimen's own agents, Shosuro Atesharu, whose loyalties Jimen was not sure still was with him. Atesharu had worked for him in a certain unofficial capacity. As part of his duties he had made contact with an individual named Kuni Yae, whom Jimen believed was a member of the Lost operating within the Empire. Champions, by Shawn Carman Assassination Attempt This year Jimen was targeted as part of Daigotsu's assassination campaign against the Great Clans. The attempt was unsuccessful when Jimen's Mantis yojimbo, Tsuruchi Ki, sacrificed himself to save Jimen. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman Celestial Tournament announcement Jimen and other members of the Imperial Court were blaming one each other about the Night of the Assassins. Shosuro Maru, now called the Voice of the Obsidian Moon, and Omen, the Voice of the Jade Sun, arrived to Toshi Ranbo. With the mark of Tengoku clearly shining in both of their souls they announced to all in Jimen's court, that Lord Yakamo and Lady Hitomi had been expelled from the Heavens and the Jade Dragon and the Obsidian Dragon had became the new Sun and Moon. With the line of Toturi finished it was the will of the Celestial Heavens for there to be a new Emperor, who would be chosen through a tournament to be held at Seppun Hill similar to that held by the Kami at the Dawn of the Empire. The previous discussions were forgotten. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon The Empress Following the coronation of Empress Iweko I, Jimen sought an audience with her, but was rebuffed by Togashi Satsu, who informed him that none may see the Empress unless she summoned them. Inspired by the Empress' divinity, Norachai refused to complete any further dishonorable tasks on Jimen's behalf. A New Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1170 Jimen was present when the Empress arrived to winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. He had taken care of the safety of the court. Iweko dismissed him and relied her safety on Satsu's hands. Jimen was disgusted and marched to Toshi Ranbo. Glory of the Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire Jimen was one of the commanders charged with Rokugan's defense during the War of Dark Fire. News of a massive yobanjin army wielding some unknown form of fire magic arrived to winter court. Before the Imperial Legions had time to be redeployed the Northern Towers of Flame had been overrun. It was the beginning of the War of Dark Fire. Letters II, by Shawn Carman The War of Dark Fire, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Spider Clan In 1171 during the siege of Shiro Shiba the Shiba Yojimbos were gathered to defend their ancestral home, and replaced by sohei of the Order of the Spider. Paneki and Shosuro Toson plotted to discredit them, and Jimen passed to Seppun Tashime information about their true nature, members of the Spider Clan. Shosuro Aroru was tasked to find who was the monk leader. The War of Dark Fire, Part 13, by Shawn Carman End of the War He was recalled to Toshi Ranbo shortly before the end of the war, and charged with ensuring that the victorious armies of the various clans did not turn on one another. He was also tasked with ensuring that law and order were maintained in the Imperial City during the week-long festival that was announced in celebration of the end of the war. Celestial Edition, by Shawn Carman Jimen by happenstance encountered Noritoshi in Toshi Ranbo streets, time enough for Noritoshi to swore Jimen would die after he had finished with him. In the Midst of Life, by Nancy Sauer See Also * Shosuro Jimen/Meta Villain Jimen was not the archetypical Emerald Champion, the Champion of Justice. Instead was a reviled villain who plotted several murders. Following is a list of those hesupposedly murdered or commanded to murder, in chronological order: * Seppun Shogo * Otomo Hoketuhime * Seppun Reizo * Kakita Mai External Links * Shosuro Jimen (The Truest Test) * Shosuro Jimen Exp (Emerald and Jade Championships) * Shosuro Jimen Exp2 (The Dead of Winter) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Emerald Champions